Starting the New Year with a Bang
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: renjiXszayel oneshot. pervertedness galore.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**A/N: written in Renji's POV, the idea for this oneshot was ripped off from the last chapter of my story 'spiral'. I guess I had to write this because it would not make any sense if Renji and Szayel did not have a story of their own. I hope you have fun reading this as I had fun writing it. I would like to apologize though for the crappy title, it was a joke that I had with myself which got out of hand.**

**WARNING: PERVERTEDNESS GALORE. XD (and a bit of OOC action from both parties)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Starting the New Year with a Bang**

I met Szayel in their coffee shop in the shopping district two or three days ago. Since then, we had been inseparable. So inseparable, I'm currently having dinner with him and his brother Ilforte, in their apartment this new year's eve.

The brothers were part German I think. But they grew up here in Japan, raised only by their mother. I guess this accounted for their unusual features. His brother was blond, tall, had an enviable bone structure and a pair of striking blue eyes. He had the look of a classical male, you know, kind of like the ones you meet when you live in a long forgotten era or something like that.

But no one compared to my Szayel, with his precious amber eyes and dazzling smile. I'm a bit biased, but who cares?

Dinner was a boisterous affair and it was a pleasant surprise to find out that my Szayel is very, very loquacious.

"When we were visiting Frankfurt, our father's hometown, it was winter. We were in the shopping district, looking for a place to have lunch in, when all of a sudden I slipped. It was very embarrassing, everybody was looking our way and some of them pointing yet nobody even bothered to help us. It was hilarious really but then again someone should have helped me! Thank god Ilforte was with me or else something might have happened and father would probably kill both of us for staying out for too long in an unfamiliar town and stuff."

"Yeah, it was the most embarrassing time of my life. I don't think I'll ever forget that. But it was really fun to stay there, what with all the sights to see and all the things to do. The place has a lot of history, the people are really interesting and I would have wanted to spend more time there but I just would miss Japan even more."

I just nodded. Actually, all I could do is nod. I guess I'm still a bit spaced out, thinking how lucky I am to be starting the New Year with the person I like.

"Hey guys, it's midnight. I think they're starting the fireworks already." Ilforte said.

We all stood up and headed for the balcony, which had a breathtaking view of the town's skyline by the way. The fireworks were spectacular, better than last year's. I've never seen anything like it before; I think the people taking care of it outdid themselves this time.

"Wow." For the first time this night, Szayel was speechless. But what I noticed more was his warm hand squeezing mine gently. Then our eyes met… tingles ran up and down my spine as he gave me that smile I fell in love with.

"Well, let me leave you two lovebirds while I clean up." Ilforte offered, even while he was already walking toward the dining room.

"Are you sure, Ilforte-san? I mean, I could help…" I sputtered.

"Nah, it's okay. Now go on, you can have the rest of the night to yourselves. I think I've intruded enough." Ilforte sounded amused at my efforts to be helpful. Szayel smiled gratefully at his brother, while I blushed furiously.

He wrapped his arms around mine and proceeded to drag me to his bedroom. "Come on, you heard nii-chan, we can have the rest of the night to ourselves…"

I let him drag me there.

As soon as the door was locked, I immediately pushed my Szayel to lean on the door, while I showered him with fevered kisses. I slipped one hand into one of his jeans' back pockets and squeezed his ass gently while I slipped my other one underneath the seam of his sweater and caressed his side. He moaned into my mouth. I was practically busting to fuck him senseless when he did that.

Our lips parted briefly, only to take that damned sweater off of him. My hands were practically on auto pilot, roaming around his chest, his back, caressing his alabaster skin. I decided to take my mouth lower.

My mouth latched onto his neck, kissing, biting, sucking the perfect skin, marking him as mine. My fingers were tweaking his already hard nipples which elicited more groans from him. He was even bucking his hips uncontrollably. If only my mouth wasn't busy pleasuring him, I'd probably tell him there'd be more of that later. Lots and lots more.

I latched my mouth on one of his dusky pink nipples this time. He arched his back as he moaned loudly, driving his chest more onto my face. Man that was really erotic. He managed to take off my hair tie as I proceeded to lick and nibble on his nipple, which very nearly drove him insane. Then I did the same thing on its twin. His back arched even further, banging his head on the door, rattling it.

I worked on removing his jeans next, my hands trembling in excitement. I was pleasantly surprised to find out he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hard cock sprang free from the confining jeans, precum already flowing from its head. I took him into my mouth, until I felt him connect with the back of my throat. He bucked unintentionally, nearly choking me. By reflex, I grasped his hips, though I didn't mean to be rough.

"I—I'm sorry." His voice was shaky.

I smiled around his cock. I licked the underside of it, slathering my saliva. He moaned again and again as I started to bob my head up and down. He came hot and fast, into my mouth. He slid down the door, nearly sprawling in my arms.

"You're so unfair." I wrapped my arms around his sweat soaked body and smiled. I was still fully clothed at around this time. I guess you could call me a big tease, but what the hell.

I stood up bringing him with me. He was still unsteady, so I held him around the waist and led him toward the bed. He removed my arm around his waist and started to crawl onto the bed, looking at me behind his back, his eyes gleaming lustfully, wiggling his ass at me suggestively. My cock was probably screaming at me to get him out of my pants if it had any voice.

I did just that, very nearly tearing my clothes in the process.

I crawled after him, saliva pooling in my mouth, cock twitching in anticipation.

I licked him, from the underside of one thigh to his ass and then bit him at the plumpest part. I heard his breath hitch. I then pulled his ass closer to my face. I kissed his tailbone rather gently then parted his ass cheeks as I slathered my saliva on his waiting hole. I kind of had an idea that this was not his first time, but being this was our first time together, I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to make it really special.

Szayel's flushed face was pressed against the mattress, hands clutching at the sheets in sheer pleasure, legs spread wantonly and ass displayed in the air for my viewing pleasure alone, he looked so damn fuckable. I thrusted my tongue in, tasting him thoroughly. He moaned and started bucking his hips once more as I started fucking him with my tongue, while my hand was ruthlessly rubbing his cock. God, he was so delicious.

I realized that fucking him with my tongue isn't going to cut it. I need to stretch him even more. Regretfully, I had to stop, even though I knew he was about to come. I flipped him over, so that he was lying on his back.

Confusion graced his beautiful features, but before he could protest, I smothered him with hot insistent kisses.

"Where's your lube?" I asked him, rather breathless.

"It's—it's on the dresser, beside the lamp shade…" he answered, equally breathless. I imagined hearing his heart beating wildly in his chest.

I fumbled for the lube in the next few seconds, while I was busying him with kisses until I finally found what I was searching for. I popped the cap open and poured the lube liberally on my fingers. I then hooked one of his slender legs onto my forearm while I slipped my hand underneath him and again parted his ass to slip two of my fingers in.

My lovely Szayel arched his back, his face scrunched. He hissed in combined pleasure and pain. I guess he hadn't done this in sometime. But I was worried, so I almost took out my fingers when he stopped me.

"Please, don't stop. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure babe?" my other hand was rubbing his side soothingly as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Yes." His voice was husky as I answered his summons with a kiss.

Then I scissored and spread my fingers, probing deeper than my tongue ever could, to find that one spot that could send his world tumbling in a haze of pleasure. His back arched once more, our chest rubbing in delicious friction, as my fingers hit his sweet spot. He moaned even louder, as our erections rubbed accidentally.

"More! Renji, please, more!" As I inserted a third finger, he rolled his hips in response. He was practically fucking himself on them.

I knew he was ready for my cock when his ass relaxed around my fingers. My fingers squelched as I took them out and then I hurriedly spread the lube on my aching cock as if my life depended on it.

I spread his legs even wider, hooking both of them on my forearms as I slipped my hands underneath him to spread his ass again. I felt my cock gently nudge his entrance and it took great effort not to slam right into his waiting heat.

"Are you ready?"

"Just—just get on it already. Please don't make me wait." Those words were music to my ears.

I slammed my cock right to the hilt. I let him adjust, even if I was itching to move. His one hand gripped my shoulder while the other was around my neck. He was willing himself to relax again, by breathing in and out.

Szayel looked into my eyes, signaling me to move. And it felt so glorious, his tight heat surrounding me. He pulled me closer to give me another mind blowing kiss. Our rhythm was slow and gentle at first. His moans of pleasure spurred me to thrust faster and harder. I angled his hips to get better access to his sweet spot. He moaned relentlessly, more lustfully as I ruthlessly pounded on it.

"Ren—Renji! Mnggh, Reniji! Please! Unggh, more!" he was screaming my name repeatedly now, begging me to fuck him even more.

I couldn't help but comply. I grasped his weeping erection and stroked it in time with my thrusts. I knew I was close, I felt my balls tighten, and there was what felt like coiled spring in the pit of my gut, waiting to be released. I knew my Szayel was close too, judging from his pants and moans, as well as the way his muscles were tensed.

He came soon after, his semen splashed on both our chests and on my hand. My rhythm got even more erratic and I released into him, coating his insides with my essence. I rode my orgasm with a few more thrusts and I knew I was gone.

There was a moment of silence, as I lay on top of him, feeling my cock go limp and our breaths even out. But I was the happiest man alive and I couldn't give a damn. My Szayel nuzzled against me. I kissed him in return. I slowly slipped out of him, yet we remained entwined as I lay beside him. We kissed again, cuddled for a few more minutes before we both fell asleep.

I woke to the sunlight peaking in between the pale blue curtains in Szayel's bedroom. At first, I felt a bit disoriented when I saw the unfamiliar ceiling. But then I felt warmth enveloping my side and looked at his smiling face.

"Good morning." Ah, mornings never felt as good as this one.

I wanted to kiss him, but I still had morning breath. It would be too embarrassing. But I felt pretty contented, basking in his presence as his head was resting on the crook of my shoulder.

Then I sneezed, and I was like, whatta fuck? As far as I was concerned, I was feeling pretty okay last night, so there was no reason for me to get sick all of a sudden. And being naked for roughly five hours straight wouldn't even cut it if you had someone to keep you warm.

Twinkling, amused eyes met mine. "You know, your friends might be talking about you…" that about made sense. I remember I had to withdraw the last minute when my senpai invited me to spend the New Year with him, his partner Ichigo and Ichigo's family in Karakura. I imagined they're both in bed as well, just woke up to the glorious morning sunshine, arms around each other. I guess I'm not the only lucky guy on this planet.


End file.
